


Fallen Star

by poetssoul



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetssoul/pseuds/poetssoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Valjean robs a bank rather than stealing bread, and Javert is, of course, sent to look for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU, so I hope it doesn't end up sucking. Feel free to leave constructive criticism as it's very much appreciated, (please no negativity if you choose to leave a comment!) and this won't be my last AU, so I'll need stuff to improve on for what will come next. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.

Life lately was uneventful for Javert as no reports of crime had been given in a while, allowing him more personal time with his office than he would prefer to have. Assuming it would remain as it had, the officer propped his feet onto the surface of the oak desk as he gazed through the single window in the room and watched as the ivory flakes of cold sugar glaze the streets; a sign that winter had taken grasp over the small town. The lull was different from the usual job he was used to doing in the days when much more occurred, but he didn't protest it, for he had come to accept the silence that brought forth soul-searching revelations that had yet to be brought up before now. What if he wasn't cut out for this? Be that as it may, the inspector knew deep down that he would never forgive himself for giving up on something he had devoted his life to. The man, caught into the trap of his mind at the endeavor to solve the dilemma that lay at hand, remained oblivious to the chill of outside air mingle with the lukewarm atmosphere that cocooned him, until a cleared throat managed to startle him out of his prudent reverie. 

"I hope I haven't inturrupted anything important." the other man put in.

"You haven't." Javert returned, annoyed slightly that the new rhythmic routine had been stalled by whom he had come to know as his boss."You could have knocked." 

"You could have acknowledged my presence when I did." 

"Anyway, what brings you here?". It was something he had a usual habit of doing; beating around the bush ome kind of guessing game. 

"We've been alerted of a robbery at the local bank and I would like you to lead the investigation." Pondering, the officer weighed both options, though he knew just how useless that would end up being. Though he treasured the quiet life he had of waiting around, it was no life to endure alone, and he would have to come to terms with that by finding someone to help fill in the desolate void he had been emerged in for the whole of his existance. "I'll head to the scene now."

"Eager to return, I presume." 

"Something like that." he responded, rising from his seat and grabbing his overcoat, shrugging his shoulders into place as he pulled the article of clothing closer to his frame to button it into place. He could feel the gaze that probed as he did the act, an eerie aura that enveloped the man with something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Shrugging it off, the male stepped out into the white world, the snow protested under the weight of his black boots trudging through the mounds, the freezing particles that continued to fall from the ashen grey sky clustering in the ebony strands of hair that covered his scalp, a decoration of the season he kept as he climbed into his vehicle and brought the engine to life, ready to be back into the groove of things.

Stepping into the building of which the felony had occurred, it was noticeable that there had been a power outage as a result of the downpour of snow that had recently become a light trickle of flecks. He must know his way in the dark. Javert thought to himself, the skin under his eyes crinkling as he squinted in the room devoid of any ray of light to distinguish the contents within. 

Bumping his shoulder into the exposed frame of the vault, he noticed something that dangled from the combination dial. Reaching for it, he grabbed a fistful of the fabric in his gloved, enclosed palm. 

"What have we here?" the officer querried aloud, disrupting the silence that threatened to make him to succumb to lunacy. Holding it close to his face, it made it easier to discern what he had found was a winding wad of a scarf that matched the navy hue of his jacket, abandoned by it's ruthless owner. Luckily for him though that the culprit had left behind a clue, as he knew whoever was responsible for the action would soon return to claim the article that appeared to be hand knitted; a perfect way to lure him into the trap he assisted in making. Slinging it over his shoulder, the cop returned to his automobile, exposed to the white element that had discerned itself from the previous downfall as a now lilting drift of a few scattered specks that decorated the ebony strands upon his scalp. It made him aware that mercy might have to be given, as the inspector was able to comprehend actions done in these times, though dire consequences still had to be arranged. What a predicament if the one who had committed the act had a family.

* * *

"Papa. I warned you not to lose the scarf I made for you!" Cosette exclaimed once her father had revealed, to an extent, what had happened to the gift his daughter had given.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I-I didn't mean to.." Valjean choked out, his words barely being able to pass the lump in his throat, anchoring him down as soon as he caught a glimpse of disappointment skim the surface of her crystalline blue eyes, the guilt pulling over him like the tide. "I promise to go find it." the male added, glad that he had kept on what would trap in his body temperature as he would confront the frost-bitten breeze once he went into the harsh environment.

"Be careful." she voiced her concern.

"I will." Jean answered, careful to bite back his denying her of the ability to worry; she obviously wanted the best for his well-being. Kissing her on the brow as a goodbye, he braced for the white element to shower him as an obstacle he did not mind defeating to get to the item that meant so much. 

Admiring the snow as he went back, Valjean tried to push down the fear of having to retrace his steps. He knew exactly where the long piece of clothing was, as he had had to struggle with the choice of spending stolen moments to risk untangling where it dangled on the metal rungs of the wheel that usually kept the funds in the impermeable chamber, or leave it behind. Now, because of the latter he had gone with, he would have to take the chance at running into an enforcer of the law. Taking in a deep breath as he approached closer to the establishment of where the deed had been carried out, he looked quickly over his shoulder nervously before he entered. The heels to his shoes clacked against the tile of the floor in his aimless attempt to be quiet as he went at a speed adequate enough to aid him in getting this over with, his stability becoming a boat with a leak in its bottom as it sank to the pit of the vital organ that was responsible for most things of the sort. Drat! He thought as the realization began to calm down. 

"Looking for something?" a voiced echoed against the walls.

Startled, the parent turned sharply on his heels. "Give it back!" 

"Why should I?"

"It doesn't belong to you."

"Neither does the revenue you stole, but that isn't stopping your greed." the inspector retorted harshly.

"When you have a child to raise, it isn't really an option." the other spat.

"Nonetheless, you are under arrest and you have the right to remain silent"

"You'll have to take me by force."

"If you insist."

Putting up a fight, the dad denied being captured until the enemy had taken hold of his neck in a choke hold, bringing the barrel of a gun down onto his temple with a brute strength that caused black spots to hover on the cusp of his vision, though he continued to struggle for freedom.

"Look, you have no where to run any longer so I suggest you give up, especially for your daughter's sake. " Javert growled low into his ear, the scruff covering the lower part of his jaw faintly brushing against the guilty one's earlobe.

"Leave my baby girl alone and I'll admit defeat." Jean stated, tears threatening to slip from the brink of the bulbs of sight, yanking the stretched out fabric from his foe's clutches, wrapping it firmly around his exposed neck as iron cuffs were placed around both wrists, restraining the bird whom had flown high for his fledgling.

Grabbed by the arm, the father felt his bones be hollowed out and replaced by a shroud of sorrow as he was shoved into the back of the car, his face buried into the rough grooves of the mesh barrier. Valjean swore he could have detected a hint of hesitation come from the one who had chained him up. Why would there be any remorse for acting upon the instinct? It made no sense, just as it had felt strange to feel such a tingling sensation surface at the touch of his facial hair against him, as if they were sharing in a moment of passion as only close lovers would dare ; a pondering that denied being banished from the brain. What did it mean to fall for the person who was ordered to hunt you down for a bounty? 

* * * 

Was it the heat of the moment that had caused the fruition to bud? Javert couldn't shake it from his mind as he had felt a sudden shockwave of something taking hold of his vulnerable soul. It was hard to distinguish, as the emotion had yet to appear until this very moment, something stranger than could ever be imagined by someone who was mainly oblivious to his heart's whisperings, except that now, he cared not that he appeared to veering off of the course he was meant to remain on steadily. 

Javert pressed a mug up to his lips, sucking in the bitterly steeped water that radiated with a soothing temperature, staring into the brew that had the reputation to unwind the knots of nerves that tried to nestle down briefly, wondering if it would go, just like the others, if he ignored it. Doubt sprang up like the first sprout of spring, causing a derailed train of thought to wreck all else that had previously fought for front rows to the aging police man's attention, causing him to slam the base of the glass onto the tabletop, releasing the handle immediately in an effort to clear it of the commotion as he rested his palms flat upon the windowsill with a sigh escaping, allowing his gaze to follow up the entire length of a lone tree's trunk that served as a guard to the place, stopping at the tip of a naked limb. What made it reach out for the rays of golden light when it's hope was stripped just as it's leaves had been? They were earthen vessels that had been invaded by an eradicating decay ; such a horrible disease to harbor. They were shriveled up, neglected as they were severed from the main body, strewn in a heap of giving up, yet they were still so devoted to serving a purpose of a discarded ideal once dwelled upon. It was hope. That one essence alone fought to clash against the evil that wanted to urge itself within, refusing to let down it's guard that would never disappear fully, even when the wooden structure grew it's army of crowning emeralds.

Maybe with the comparison, it helped to reduce the shade of unknown that had blanketed him, if it were possible to ease into an acceptance of this new way of living. It was time to right a wrong he too had committed.

Throwing open another door that led down a dim corridor, the man headed toward what needed to be reprieved, taking a key from his pocket and sliding it into place through the crafted iron hole, being a first for the man who so heavily believed in serving justice. Without so much as a word spoken, he lowered himself onto the cot that held the curl of a flesh enveloped entity, and removed his first layer of uniform to bundle the one who strived under mutiny, hoping that the message had been received, and was shared mutually. 

"Why are you doing this?" the prisoner questioned, looking up so he could bore his gaze into him.

Shaken to the core, Javert wondered if the same acknowledgement flared up into his conscious mind; what a perfect way to rot in the belly of an iron cage.

" It's cold. I don't want you to freeze to death."

"What do you care? You're the reason I'm here."

And what if I'm having second thoughts about everything? the enforcer of the law wanted so badly to say, though he swallowed the words that swirled in the pool of prodding strings of words that were always whispering their individual plans for his slow spiritual demise. "It wouldn't have happened if a certain someone had been more careful, or better yet, didn't steal another's money!" he shot back as an alternative, wincing subtly as the opposite flinched under the blanket of fabric, dreading the comment made.

Silence pervaded the cell, threatening to drown them both as they remained in their seated positions inches away. Staring straight down at the top of the clench balls of muscle that served on the ends of wrists, the officer remained unaware of the change around him until it was registered by the network of nerves that the other had moved forward and leaned his cheek upon the cop's shoulder, the light weight of the scarf he cared for so dearly brushed gently against the crest of exposed flesh. 

"I hope you don't mind." Valjean murmured, his breath tickling the other man's neck.

"I don't." Javert answered, fighting against the urge to pull him closer.  
"Javert?"

"Hm?"

The criminal sighed, having of tried to put it into words, as he was obviously able to assume what they both felt. Instead, he pulled the male's collar in order to level him, stared briefly into his eyes and went forth to dare to press his lips against whom had trapped him.

Shocked at first, the employed of the law did not know how to return the action, at first naively mimicking the beginner of it until he could match the movements on his own, elongating the moment he didn't want to stop. Was this the searching depth his lonely soul had called out for so often during his days of being confined like this individual? He had always wanted to end up being paired with the one person who could assist in sharing the burden that was his liquid entity. Perhaps someone who had rebelled against the morals he had carried with him since he had become an adult was the answer to his prayers afterall, a contradiction welcomed.

"I'm willing to let you free." Javert stated as soon as they pulled away.

"Don't do that. Then you would be thrown into jail too."

"I want to come with you."

"Why would you give this life up to become wanted like me?"

"This isn't a life. It was empty, until you came along. We might be strangers now, but I want it all to be different so we can be together." the inspector explained, raising a hand to cup the cheek of the person he felt most connected with.

"We can't have that, now can we?" another voice resonated against the stone walls, causing both to whip their heads toward the direction it had came from.

"Monsieur, let me explain." the authority pleaded.

"Why should I? Look at what he's done to you Javert, he's manipulated you." 

"No. Ever since I captured him at your command I've felt a piece of me return that has been missing for so long. Now I no longer have to search." 

"Why have him when you can have me?" his boss querried.

"Y-You?" the officer stammered, hit by a tidal wave of confusion. "But, we work together."

"That's why I will resign from my position."

"I would accept your proposition. The only problem is that I'm smitten with Jean."

"I see. Well, if I can't have you then nobody can!" the older male exclaimed, pouncing upon the rogue prisoner, his fingers locking around his neck fiercely as he shoved the muzzle of a revolver against the enemy's skull. "If you don't choose me, he dies."

Frozen with fear, Javert listened to the pace of his heart as he contemplated how to get out of the mess created. What had manifested before his eyes had rattled him to the very core. Glancing for a few seconds, he searched the hostage's face for a sigh, pained deeply by the terror that took on his features; regret sprung up for attention, taking over. In the attempt to contain the emotion, he stepped forth and kissed the man who used to be in charge, easy to be notice ed that his grasp had loosened around his threat.

"I apologize, but I can't have you in our way." the cop managed to utter, rapidly grabbing his own weapon from the holster around his waist. Bringing up the gun, he hesitated for an instant to allow himself to cut the cords that held him as a puppet, and proceeded to pull the trigger back, letting the bullet pierce who he meant for it.

"You would wound your fellow comrad?" the elder officer questioned, crimsom painting his pale lips once the words spilled.

"I didn't have any other choice."

"Decieved in the end. I hope you enjoy being labeled a murderer in your extreme measure to protect the lesser crook." he retorted, collapsing to his knee.

"All in the name of love."

"Hmph. Too bad the fallen star will not be caught."

"I already secured him in my hold." Valjean spoke up since they had debated how to go along with each other.

"They believe in what never has been there. Au revoir, Inspector Javert." the older one managed to add just prior to his death.

"Are you hurt?" was the first thing to pop from his mouth, trying to ignore what had just ensued. 

"Don't worry for me. My only concern at this moment is for you. It's not easy to turn your back on the beliefs held." Jean returned, striding to stand on his side. "I would understand if you'd wish for my departure."

"That's the last thing I want. I sacrificed for you, and I'll continue to do just that." 

"Then we must leave immediately."

He knew it was for the best. If it hadn't been for the turmoiled strife, they wouldn't be able to live any kind of life whatsoever. Blood stained his hands, though he accepted he had crossed the barricade into the point of no return.

* * *

"Are you sure she'll take a liking to me?" Javert asked.

"Absolutely!"

"And she won't disapprove of our newfound relationship?"

"I already told you that she'll accept you as a part of the familly."

The cop was still uncertain of meeting the girl his lover had been assigned to take care of since her mother's death. He was the reason they had been separated for the lengthy span of time, and a part of him deep down knew a grudge was already created.

"Trust me. Yes, it'll take some getting adjusted to, but once she sees that you mean well, you'll be fine."

"I believe you." the officer replied just as soon as they had reached the front door.

Turning the knob, Valjean barged into the quaint structure. 

"Cosette!" he called out, his vocal range restricted with fear.

"Papa!" the girl answered ecstatically, appearing suddenly in the arms of his former rival,surveying hoe they acted around the other.

"Sweetie, we have an addition to this household, and expect you to make him feel welcome." Jean started off. "Who knows? If you're good enough he may even let you call him father."

Met with the fierce azure shade of irises, the newly titled fugitive lifted up the corners of his mouth with a struggling effort, not wanting to alarm her otherwise.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle. " the former worker said in greeting.

"H-Hello." she gave in return, burying half of her face in the shade in her parent's overhanging chin.

"I look forward to our getting to know each other."

Receiving a nod, he was content with the answer as something he didn't initially expected, relieved for a chance at the very least. Going forth, he gave his help to the opposite and his daughter in setting up the little table that occupied a portion of the room, preparing for the first meal he would be indulging in since he had evolved into a convict. With his head bowed down once they had sat down to start dinner, he could barely muster enough strength to chew, to swallow. Grief was a mysterious thing altogether, inviting itself as the rude creature it represented and was willing without a second thought to barge into the vessel that was still in the progressive stage of redemption. 

"We'll take care of you." Cosette told the officer, holding his hand in hers.

"Why? You shouldn't know what I'm going through."

"It's useless to make her stop once she has her mind on it. You're family, and that's how you'll be treated." Valjean spoke, reaching across the expanse of wood, clenching the opposites extremity, ensuring that all would get much better.

About to open his mouth to object, Javert refrained from it, flattered by the offer of such, not having of belonged to a clan since he was young for not even among fellow troops did he have anything close. It was the start of deliverance into the life he was meant to have. Though it had taken a strange turn, he was blessed to have finally been brought down this path where he no longer was forced to hide. His scars would heal, indeed because of this wonderful parent who had raised the orphaned child to be sensitive to people's despondency, and even when they were only faint traces left behind, there was nothing that would make him consider leaving the two, as his shards of soul had been put together, and he could only repay them by remaining as a permanent addition.


End file.
